Conductor
The conductor is a fit man whose job is to conducts in a orchestra. His attacks are not direct attack so he uses his baton to "instruct" the opponent brawler to attack own teammate, move to a direction for 3 tiles, and to make that brawler to damage his/herself. He is typically uses as a range brawler as he isin't a direct attacking brawler, he has moderate health like shelly. His super creates a very large black hole that sucks 3 nearest opponents and stirs them up for a short time when it propels them away violently. Attack 1: Friendly Fire He/she makes an enemy brawler to attack to a direction as the conductor choice, when the enemy attacks hits their own teammate, they take damage and the "conducted" projectiles will not damage conductors teammate. (Also works on melee units like el primo and mortis) The target brawler also uses up their ammo spaces because they got attack. To use this "attack", use your finger to hold on the target enemy brawler then drag to the direction of the target brawler to shoot on that direction. To cancel while dragging, drag to the dustbin/super button (hmm). *Damage: Depending on enemies attack (attacks 1 3) *Range: unlimited form target (technically on screen) (attacks 1 2 3); varies when enemies attacks *Reload time: 1.8 seconds (attacks 1 2 3) Attack 2: Move there! He/she will make the target brawler to move to a specified direction by 3 tiles. This is superficial for forcing enemies into the poison cloud! To use this "attack", use your finger to tap on the target brawler then tap on the destination direction where you want that brawler to move to. The location where you tap is the direction of the brawler is going to so tapping further or nearer than 3 tiles away from the target is the same distance the target brawler is moving to, will move 3 tiles to that direction, the reason to tap further than 3 tiles is accuracy lool. To cancel while tapping the target brawler but havent tapped to the destination, tap the dustbin/super button (hmm). *Distance: 3 tiles Attack 3: Self harm This is exactly what he/she will cause the target to do. The conductor causes the target brawler to attack his/herself literally, poor brawler! Examples, for el primo he will punch his self for 4 times and he takes 320 damage, jessie to shoot the rifle at herself and she takes 160 damage, mortis will use the shovel to hit himself for 160 damage and probably causing him to coma lol. The target also uses thier ammo for attacking by his/her instructions. To use this "attack", double tap on that poor victim to cause the poor victim to attack hisherself. To cancel before you tap on the target the second time, drag to the dustbin/super button (hmm) (same cancellation as attack 2). Health Base Health: 800 Super: Black Hole The conductor will generate a small black hole at a location and it will appear there for a short amount of time. It will suck 3 nearest enemies within the 8 tile radius range and will stir and cluster them together, they take rapid damage when sucked by the black hole. When the enemy is nearer to the black hole when it is spawned, they get sucked into it quicker so it means more total damage dealt. When the black hole duration is over, it becomes a white hole for 0.5 seconds that will violently eject the sucked enemies away from it, they will take the fell to the gound damage which is the final super damage (collide damage). Notes: *The black hole height from the ground is 1 meters so that melee units can still hit them while stirred up. Sucked enemies can still attack and cannot move while stirred up. *The conductor can still use regular attacks on the stirred enemies while the super is active. *The white hole stage does not deal direct damage, it deals damage indirectly by ejecting them away and crash to the floor. *This super is a ton better and overpowered than taras black hole in the balanced world. Skins Trivia *Only his/her health and super can be upgraded, because the attack is based on enemies attack, which will save you 15 elixir! *Is this epic brawler way too strong??? *If the conductor uses the women skin, the voice will change to feminine voice, lol common sense.. *The conductor makes the foes nervous system moves on its own. *Sarcastically, the white hole repulsion strength is much stronger than the black holes sucking strength. *The reason why the conductor is placed in the epic rarity tought it looks like that he should be the higher rarity is because that he will be more fun to play as an epic. Category:Brawlers Category:Epic Brawlers Category:Real Life Brawlers Category:21th Century Brawler Category:Brawler with unique skin properties Category:Main attack with effects Category:Main attack with effects Type E